Lovelorn
by Michelle Berger
Summary: Kenny may be known as the guy who puts out, but it isn't all as it appears. Meanwhile, Kyle, Stan and Cartman struggle to find love of their own. KenDamien, KyleStan, KenCartman, KenBebe, KenStan, KenKyle, KyleCartman, DamienPip.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

* * *

Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman were all relaxing on a Friday afternoon. Classes had just finished for the day, and just like any day after school, the boys were tired and happy just leaning up against the wall of the South Park High School. 

Shivering slightly due to his opened jacket, Stanley pulled a box of cigarettes out from his pocket rather than be bothered to zip up his jacket. Stan opened the box and first offered one to Kyle.

"Ew, dude, you know I hate those," Kyle made a face, pushing the pack of cigarettes away. Stan shrugged, taking one for himself.

"Ay! What about me?" Cartman glared, despite his own pack full of cigarettes being clearly visible from his own coat pocket.

"You have your own damn cigs." Stan frowned, pulling out his lighter. Cartman cursed Stan as he took out the box of cigarettes from his own pocket.

The two boys were contently enjoying their smoke, Kyle frowning in disapproval at Stan in particular, when Kenny – parka hood carelessly thrown back, exposing all of his long, shining locks of blonde hair – came running towards them.

"Guys! Guys! You know what day it is today?" Kenny asked, coming to a halt in front of Cartman, who simply blew the smoke of his cigarette in Kenny's face.

"…Friday?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, but there's something special today!" Kenny insisted, waiting eagerly for one of his friends to reply.

"Uhm, you skipped all your classes? Hooray?" Kyle asked; no one shocked to have seen Kenny skip school.

"No! Even more special!"

"Just say it already!" Cartman demanded, glaring at the excited blonde.

"It's been a whole year since I last died!" Kenny proclaimed, smiling proudly. The three boys seemed neither unaffected nor shocked by this news.

"Oh." Stan said.

"Good for you, Ken." Kyle smiled slightly.

Kenny sighed as the three resumed their relaxing in silence, barely any excitement for his year of living.

"So why'd you skip today?" Stan asked the blonde, who smiled at the return of attention.

"To celebrate my anniversary, 'course."

"How'd you celebrate?" Kyle questioned, arching an eyebrow at his friend.

"Slept, mostly." Kenny shrugged, "It beats history class."

The boys all nodded in agreement. Kenny snatched Stan's cigarette from the boy's unsuspecting lips, taking a long drag before returning it. Kyle just made another face in disgust.

"So what are you guys doing now?" Kenny asked, being eager to join in with his friends on some exciting adventure or another.

"Stan's coming to my place for supper," Kyle said, "And I don't know what fat ass here is doing."

"Shut up!" Cartman glared at his friend, "Fucking Jew. Did you ever think I MIGHT have plans too, Kyle?"

"With yourself, maybe." Stan snickered. Cartman glared at the dark-haired boy.

"As a matter of fact, I'm going to BUTTERS' house!"

"BUTTERS?" Kyle laughed, "Why Butters?!"

"Because," Cartman began, "His mother was kind enough to offer me some Salisbury steak."

Kenny groaned. "It'll never be as good as Chef's."

"Yeah," Both Kyle and Stan said in union, thinking back to their old friend.

"How long has it been now?" Kenny asked.

"Eight years, I think." Stan said.

"It feels like just yesterday Chef was singing songs to us. I can't believe he's been gone so long…" Kyle sighed.

"Well, while you guys stand around being gay for Chef, I'm gonna go to Butters' house!" Cartman said, flipping the three off before leaving.

"Cartman's such a fucking fag." Kyle commented, Stan and Kyle both nodding.

"I can still hear you, Kyle!" Cartman yelled as he continued to walk away. Kyle just laughed and shrugged it off.

"We should probably get going. Sorry Ken, but mom's gonna be pissed if she finds out I didn't come straight home after school." Kyle explained. Kenny nodded.

"It's fine. You know I can have fun by myself," Kenny winked, making Stan groan.

"We know, we know. Bye, Ken."

"Bye you guys." Kenny smiled, watching his two friends walk towards Kyle's house together. Kenny sighed and began to walk home, alone. It was nothing unusual for him, of course. Cartman never wanted to come over because of what a crappy home he had. If he was hanging out with Stan or Kyle, they always went to their respective homes. If he was hanging out with all of them, they always went somewhere better than his home. Kenny was used to being lonely.

Kenny walked up to the door of his house; the shitty place he had no choice but to call home. Kenny walked to his bedroom, pulling off his parka and throwing it on the floor. Kenny found his father passed out on his bed, covering his bed sheets in drool and beer. Kenny cursed under his breath before leaving his room, searching for his mother. He found her in the kitchen, stocking the fridge full of recently purchased bread and beer.

"Mom, Dad's in my bed." Kenny said as he grabbed a loaf of bread and helped his mother place it in the fridge.

"Push him out," Kenny's mother suggested, sitting back as her son put away the remaining groceries. "Thank you, Kenny."

"No problem." Kenny smiled, grabbing a beer from the now stocked fridge before closing the door.

"Don't let your father see you with that. You know he doesn't like to share." Kenny's mother warned. Kenny nodded and left the room, opening his beer in the living room and sitting down on the floor. His older brother, Kevin, was screwing around with the TV.

"Not working?" Kenny asked.

"Does it ever work?" was Kevin's reply. Kenny shrugged and got up, returning to his bedroom in hopes of some sleep. Shoving his Dad off his bed as he had been instructed, Kenny put his beer down on the floor by his bed before lying down under his filthy, stained sheets.

Kenny woke up only an hour later, still with nothing to do. Sitting up, he noticed his father was gone. He leaned over and grabbed his beer, taking a sip. It was warm and disgusting, but it didn't stop Kenny from drinking it as he sat on his bed with crossed legs, thinking of what to do for the remainder of the evening.

Normally he would have just lay back down and slept some more, only bothering to get up around nine for his usual nightly activities, but he couldn't. He had had another dream, just like every other night, and that same dream always kept him up the remainder of the nights. It was far from pleasant – Every day Kenny had been falling asleep during homeroom class and looked like he had Pink eye or worse.

Kenny knew the dream was driving him insane, but there was nothing he could do about it. All day he would have flashbacks to the dream – He could see himself, walking home from school, perfectly innocent and fine, and seconds later, he was a bloody, gory mess that lay dying on the sidewalk, with no one around to give a shit that he was about to die.

It seemed like a slow and painful death at that, but just like every night in his dream, when he died, he felt _happy_. Everything was right for that moment as he was spiralling down to Hell. And then… Then he felt at home. The dream was pretty good, but now… Kenny had begun to fear for his life, after having so many repetitions of the dream.

As Kenny finished the last of his beer, dwelling on the latest re-run in his head of the all-too familiar dream, Kenny knew there was reason behind it. There had been one whole year, the longest ever, without him dying, and he missed it more than anything. Hell had been a safe spot for him… He couldn't die, he had friends, and he had love. On Earth, he felt pain and sadness, and was forced to spend a lot of his time alone. On Earth he was the biggest slut in South Park High, whereas in Hell… Hell had been completely different.

Kenny stomped on his can angrily and kicked it away before laying back down on his bed. Still with nothing to do, he shut his eyes and hoped he would fall back asleep soon enough.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

* * *

"Hi Mom!" Kyle smiled as he and Stan entered the house after school. Admittedly, both boys felt bad about leaving Kenny behind, but neither had the choice. Mrs. Broflovski wasn't one to be kept waiting, even if the boys were simply off to play videogames until supper was ready in an hour or so.

"Hello Bubbie, hi Stanley." Sheila Broflovski smiled, despite both boys walking right passed her and heading up to Kyle's bedroom.

Kyle had gotten an old, broken computer from the school's computer lab. With the money he had gotten from his friends for his birthday and a bit of help from Kenny, Kyle had fixed the computer up to a working status even better than the computer had been in its prime. Now connected to the internet and sporting one of the better graphic cards available, Kyle and Stan had downloaded tons of the best videogames to play.

The only downside to using the computer was the fact that Kyle had never purchased controllers that could be attached and used on the computer, so the two boys were forced to share the one keyboard. Stan grabbed the black office chair that he always sat in, whereas Kyle was left wondering where the other chair had gone.

"Isn't it like, your chair, dude?" Stan asked as his friend checked the closet.

"No, it's just an extra chair. The one you're sitting in is mine."

"Maybe Ike has it?" Stan suggested.

"IKE!" Kyle yelled. No reply, forcing Kyle to go to Ike's room. Sure enough, Ike was sitting on the extra chair, his friend sitting in the other, as the two browsed the internet on Ike's slightly less valuable, slower computer.

"Ike, give me that chair." Kyle insisted.

"No."

"IKE! Give me it or I'm telling Mom!" Kyle demanded.

"Tell her what? That I'm using a chair? Screw you Kyle! This isn't your chair!"

"MOM! Ike won't give me the chair!"

Kyle's father, Gerald, popped his head into the room as he passed by. "It's just a chair. You have one in your own room."

"Stan's using it."

"Share! Come on Kyle, you two used to sleep together!"

All the color drained from his face as his little brother began to laugh hysterically. "N-Not like that! We were kids! Jesus Ike, you're so immature!"

Kyle stormed back to his room, finding Stan surfing the internet. Just as Kyle got close enough to see what it was, Stan heard the redhead from behind him and clicked the browser shut quickly.

"So, did you find a chair?" Stan asked, not giving his friend a chance to question him about what he had been previously doing.

"Yeah." Kyle grinned, pushing Stan just far enough from the computer so he could plop down in his friend's lap. "Ike's being a douche."

"So now I have to suffer?"

"Oh come on, I weigh less than you."

"Says who?"

"Says me. You're taller than me." Kyle pointed out, getting comfortable on his friend's lap before grabbing the mouse. "So what do you want to play?"

"Two person shooter?"

"Kay." Kyle nodded, browsing through his files to find the perfect shooter for them. After a few minutes, Kyle clicked one, but the volume wasn't working.

"Damn it!" Kyle groaned, "The speakers have been fucked up all week. Hang on."

Kyle stood up, just barely able to reach the speakers that sat above the computer monitor. As Kyle played with the speakers' wires, Stan himself was quite distracted by having his best friend's ass directly in his face.

It wasn't like it was a _bad __thing_, Kyle did have a nice ass. Better than most of Stan's high school girlfriends' asses. It would have been one thing if it was Cartman's fat ass he was dealing with, but Kyle's, he liked it.

Stan stirred uneasily as he realised what he had just been thinking. Kyle was his friend, his best friend, and had been for years. Even though in recent months, he had noticed himself getting more and more attracted to certain aspects of his friend, he felt sick every time. Desperate for something to distract him from Kyle's hot ass in tight, low-rise jeans that were clearly showing off his super best friend's plaid boxers, Stan's hand darted for the mouse to click on 'Instructions' for the game they were about to play, unfortunately just as Kyle was about to sit down again, making Stanley brush his hand against the very backside he had just found himself ogling.

"Fag." Kyle laughed, making the color drain from Stan's face. A year or two ago, he would have laughed, but now, he wasn't sure.

"I'm not a fag!" Stan insisted, clicking 'Instructions' just as he had been planning to.

"You touched my ass, dude!" Kyle teased, "Making you, a fag."

"I didn't touch your ass!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't! Why would I?!"

"Look, I was like this," Kyle stood up, "And your hand was here," Kyle moved his friend's hand back into position, "And when I sat down, you touched my ass!" Kyle showed Stan by moving to sit down while holding Stan's hand, bringing Stan's hand onto his ass once more. Stan simply blushed, hesitant to pull his hand away until Kyle had finally released his wrist.

"It was an accident," Stan admitted, "But making me do it again just makes you the fag!"

Kyle laughed and sat back down on Stan's lap, clearly careless over the whole situation as he began to read the instructions. Stan looked over the redhead's shoulder to read, making sure his hands were far from Kyle's bottom to avoid another similar situation alike before.

"Well what do we have here?" A familiar, cruel voice said from the doorway, "Butt pirates! I knew it!"

Stan spun around in the chair, taking the shocked redhead – and the computer mouse he had been holding – with him. Though Kyle was mostly shocked about ripping his mouse out of the computer, they were both surprised about seeing Cartman in the doorway.

"Ello queers," Cartman greeted, sitting down on Kyle's bed. The two simply glared at their friend.

"We're not queers, fat ass." Stan stated, dreading another argument like the one he and Kyle had just had.

"Funny, I didn't think sitting on another guy's lap was very manly."

"There was only one chair." Kyle said with a frown. Cartman just smirked at the two – clearly careless – and lay down on the Jew's bed.

"Why aren't you at Butters?" Stan asked, switching the attention off the two's current position.

"Got kicked out," Cartman frowned, "Didn't even get any steak!"

"Why?" Kyle laughed, "What'd you do this time?"

"None of your freaking Jew business," Cartman scoffed.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Why did my Mom let you in?"

"Because she thinks I'm a very respectable, handsome young man."

Both Kyle and Stan began to laugh at this, making Cartman glare at them both.

"Ay!"

"So, are you staying for supper, fat ass?" Stan inquired.

"Well of course," Cartman smirked, "I would never turn down Mrs. Broflovski's lovely offer."

Kyle groaned. "Why don't we just invite Kenny at this point? Poor dude is totally excluded."

"He's too poor to come to dinner!" Cartman insisted, only to receive another cold glare from both boys.

"Don't say that about Kenny, fat ass!" Stan snapped, "He's a lot nicer than you!"

"Maybe that's why he's so poor!"

"No it's not!" Kyle argued.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Jews are always in denial, aren't they?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Fine, we won't invite Kenny for supper… He's probably got plans."

"Kenny doesn't have any friends to have plans with!" Cartman insisted.

"Trust me Cartman," Stan said, "Kenny could fuck whomever he chooses. Hell, it's Friday night, he's probably been around a lot by now."

"And how would you know, Stan?" Cartman arched an eyebrow.

"Kenny brags."

"Ah. Sure it's not just the hots for Kenny you have?" Cartman said, arching an eyebrow. "White trash turn you on?"

"No!" Stan glared, "Fuck yo-

"Look, I don't have any three-person games on my computer. Let's just go play on the system in the living room before supper, okay?" Kyle said, getting off of Stan's lap and shutting down his computer. Stan and Cartman both got up and walked down to Kyle's living room as instructed.

The three played one of Kyle's favourite video games, Warfare XXX, for well over an hour until they were called to supper by Sheila Broflovski. Kyle was first to finish eating, cleaning his plate entirely, whereas Stan was hesitant to touch the kosher meal that sat on his plate, looking far from appetizing and having the strangest of names. Cartman, on the other hand, didn't care WHAT it was, as long as it wasn't toxic. Assuming it wasn't, Cartman inhaled the entire meal, though he too didn't like the idea of kosher.

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Broflovski." Stan said politely, taking his plate to the kitchen in attempt to help out.

"Anytime, boys." Sheila said, clearing the table with help from her sons. Stan got up and helped the family with the dishes, while Cartman snuck off. Kyle and Stan, once the table had been cleared, returned to the living room to find Cartman had un-paused the game and killed Kyle's character over 23 times, to the point of which Kyle had no lives left.

"Aw, fuck it. Let's go over to Kenny's." Kyle said as Cartman delivered one final blow to Kyle's character, ending the game. Stan nodded, grabbing his jacket, whereas Cartman simply grumbled.

The three boys, with Stan and Kyle ignoring their friend's unhappy complaints, walked to the bad side of town, hopping over the train tracks as they entered Kenny's neighbourhood. The three walked up to Kenny's house, knocking on the door to make sure they wouldn't walk in on Kenny – or anyone in his family for that matter – doing anything sexual, which had happened on multiple occasions.

Kevin answered the door. Kenny's older brother was into his 20s at that point, and he was a mess. Sporting a hat similar to that of his father's, Kevin's greasy hair covered much of his face leaving the boys unable to even see the young man's eyes, but from what they could see of Kevin's face, Kevin's skin was just as filthy as the rest of what lived in the McCormick house. His clothes were filthy, and in one hand he carried a beer, the other holding the antennas of the broken television.

"Hey Kevin," Stan smiled shyly, "Kenny around?"

"Ken's not here." Kevin grunted.

"Where is he?" Kyle asked.

"Dunno, he didn't tell me where he was going."

"Mind if we come in?" Stan asked, knowing that on many occasions Kevin had told them Kenny wasn't home, only to find out later Kenny had been home the entire time.

"Guess you can."

Kevin backed up, letting the three enter. The boys walked over to Kenny's room, knocking on the door. Upon receiving no answer, Kyle opened Kenny's bedroom door. The bedroom was empty, so the three walked in, hoping to find some sign of what had happened to their friend or what plans Kenny might have made.

Cartman tripped over Kenny's can of beer, spilling the few remaining sips all over the already filthy carpet.

"Cartman!" Stan hissed, kneeling on the floor and attempting to clean up the spill with an orange rag. Seconds after he started to clean up, Stan realised that the 'rag' was one of his friend's shirts, and quickly stopped, deciding it was best he didn't touch anything from that point on.

Kyle sat on the bed, arching an eyebrow at the odd feeling beneath him. Standing up and pulling the blanket back, Kyle found an obviously new box of condoms, seemingly ripped open in a hurry, with a couple missing.

Cartman observed, counting how many condoms were there, "Poor bastard's probably getting fucked somewhere by some chick with AIDS."

"Dude!" Stan rolled his eyes, "If he is with some chick, he's probably just trying to avoid knocking her up! Seriously, we don't need little Kennies running around just yet, you'd probably eat them for a snack."

Cartman's only response was to throw the empty beer can at Stan's head, which, thanks to Cartman's poor aim, hit Kyle in the head instead.

"So you think Kenny's getting lucky?" Kyle asked, frowning as the can hit him, "With who? …A guy?"

"I think that Bebe chick," Stan said, "They've been talking all the time lately."

Kyle giggled, "Bebe? Nah…"

"I think so! You know Ken-

Stan leaned back on Kenny's closet door, which lead to the black-haired boy falling into the closet. Upon standing back up, Stan looked into Kenny's closet to find that Kenny's poorly hidden porno collection had cushioned his fall.

"What's that you found there, Stan?" Cartman asked, quickly walking over to the closet and snatching one of the magazines. "Oh-ho!"

"Are they… Gay ones?" Kyle asked, being fully aware that Kenny didn't care what gender the person he fucked – or masturbated to – was. Kenny had been QUITE open with this fact for over a year, although everyone with the exception of Cartman seemed perfectly fine with the blonde's bisexuality.

"Some are…" Stan observed, flipping through the pile, "But most are just of chicks with huge racks."

"Pass me some!" Kyle demanded. Stan grabbed the first gay porno he saw and threw it to his redheaded friend, who obliviously opened the magazine eagerly.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

* * *

Stan, Kyle and Cartman lounged around in Kenny's bedroom for quite some time, browsing through the missing boy's extensive collection of pornography. However, the distinct stench of booze, drugs and just overall filth that Kenny's bedroom - and the rest of his home - stunk of, was enough to make the boys choose to leave less than half an hour after their arrival.

"You guys ready to go?" Kyle asked, standing up. The Jew quickly grabbed a couple of the magazines before he headed to the door. Stan did the same, taking three of Kenny's pornos before following the redhead. He made sure to take some of Kenny's gay magazines with him, hiding them carefully so neither of his friends would know. Cartman, on the other hand, seemed to still be debating over which magazine he would take.

"Uh, you queers can go on without me, I'm gonna raid Ken's collection more." Cartman said, waving his hand in an effort to shoo his friends away. With neither Stan nor Kyle in any mood to actually spend time with their big-boned friend, the two left quickly, hiding the magazines under their jacket, as Cartman remained in Kenny's room.

As soon as Cartman heard the front door close, signalling the two had left, he looked out Kenny's bedroom window. Just as he had suspected, the two boys weren't planning on waiting for him and had already begun to walk to Kyle's house. Perfect.

Cartman sat back down on Kenny's old, uncomfortable, worn-out mattress, not caring that he had just crushed the box of condoms. Looking to Kenny's ancient alarm clock, he saw that it was already 9:27 pm. However, Kenny's clock was 30 minutes late, making it near 10 at night at that point.

Eric was used to this, and he knew very well where Kenny was and when Kenny would be back. He only had half an hour left to wait.

* * *

Kenny lay on his stomach, only his dirty white boxers covering him up, on the messy, pink blankets that covered one of the most comfortable mattresses he'd ever had the privilege to fuck on. His feet were in the air, toes wriggling, as he waited for pink nail polish to dry on them. Meanwhile, his own hands were busy painting those of Bebe Stevens.

"Kenny?" Bebe looked up from the magazine she had been reading while Kenny painted her thumb nail, "Why do we do this?"

"Do what? Paint nails?"

"Well, yeah, that, and the fucking, too."

"'Cause it's fun?" Kenny shrugged, starting to paint Bebe's nail on her index finger.

"You find painting nails FUN, Kenny?" Bebe couldn't help but giggle, "I thought you only did this with me so you'd get invited back!"

"That's why I started doing this with you," Kenny explained, shaking the bottle of pink, sparkly nail polish, "But now you've got me addicted... I'm turning into the biggest walking gay joke ever."

Bebe giggled softly, flipping the page in her magazine with her free hand. "You're not gay, Ken. You're with me."

"With?" Kenny snorted, "We're fuck buddies."

"That's what I meant," Bebe explained, "So, you've got to be at least bi."

"I guess so," Kenny shrugged, finally finishing Bebe's nails, "I should get going now."

"Already?" Bebe pouted, "Is it something I said?"

"Nah, it's almost 10:30 anyways, won't your parents get home soon?"

"Yeah, guess so. Have a goodnight, Kenny." Bebe smiled, crawling forward - careful to avoid ruining her freshly painted nails Kenny had oh so skillfully painted - and pressed her lips against Kenny's. Kenny returned the kiss, but it only lasted seconds as the blond hurried to head back home.

"Kenny, you sure nothing's wrong?" Bebe asked as the boy pulled up his orange pants.

"Seriously, nothing's wrong," Kenny insisted, "I'm just running late."

With that, Kenny pulled his parka over his head and left the Stevens' household, starting the fairly long and cold walk back to his own home. Kenny hated the cold, almost as much as he hated the walk home from Bebe's house, but after having visited Bebe every Friday for the last couple of months, he had adjusted to it. Kenny had learnt all the shortcuts, and by simply cutting through a couple backyards and climbing over a few fences, he made his way home.

To avoid walking into a drunken father who would most definitely pick a fight with him, Kenny climbed through his bedroom window, which he had purposely left just open enough to slip his fingers under for such an occasion as sneaking in. Kenny squeezed his small frame through the equally small window frame, falling onto the floor of his bedroom. A pile of dirty laundry cushioned his fall.

Kenny stood up, taking a few seconds for his eyes to adjust after the fall. Scanning his room, Kenny made eye contact with the large, fat teenager that sat on his bed, flipping through a porno magazine absent-mindedly.

"Hey Cartman," Kenny said, walking over to the edge of the bed.

"Finally! Fuck, what took you?"

"Sorry," Kenny shrugged, "Lost track of time. I thought you wouldn't show, anyways, since you were at Butters'..."

"I got fucking kicked out," Cartman glared at the blond, tossing the porno aside.

"What'd you do this time? Proposition Butters in front of his parents?" Kenny laughed.

"As a joke!"

"...Ew." Kenny frowned, "...I was kidding."

"Oh, like YOU have taste, Kenny."

"I do!"

"Oh, so now I'm your taste?" A smirk played on Cartman's lips, "I thought it was just the money."

With that, Cartman shoved a fat hand into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a green bill and wriggling it in between his fingers. Kenny's eyes quickly lit up and followed the dollar bill, curious to find out it's amount.

"How much you got for me this week?" Kenny asked, kicking off his shoes before crawling onto the mattress. With Cartman's legs just spread slightly, Kenny managed to crawl in between then and stop with his face just inches away from Cartman's, resting his chest against Cartman's fat belly. The blond continued to eye the wriggling bill.

"Here's twenty," Cartman stated with a grin, moving the bill in front of Kenny's nose, "But I got ten more if you deserve it."

"You know I do," Kenny smirked, reaching for the twenty, only to have it pulled away.

"Ah ah ah, Kenny," Cartman scolded, "You haven't earned it yet."

Kenny rolled off of Cartman and quickly unzipped his parka, exposing his bare chest to the money-bearing teenager by his side. Just as quickly, Kenny's skilled hands quickly unbuttoned Cartman's red jacket, pulling it off the larger boy's arms. Kenny pulled Cartman's blue shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. With no enthusiasm, Cartman pulled Kenny's parka off, finding the stripping to be the least bit sexual and if anything, just an annoying chore.

Using his teeth, Kenny's talented mouth unzipped Cartman's pants. In minutes, the two boys were completely naked. As Kenny leaned over the bed, feet in the air, feeling around for where his lube was hiding under his bed, Cartman eyed the blonde's sparkling toenails suspiciously.

"Jesus Christ Kenny, you're so fucking gay," Cartman rolled his eyes, pinching one of Kenny's toes, "Could you have picked a less manly color?"

"As opposed to what?" Kenny snorted, grabbing the lube. "Black? I'm not goth."

"You're not a chick either, but that doesn't stop you from acting like one in every way possible."

"You want to do this or not?" Kenny glared, sitting up as he retrieved the lube, "'Cause I could act like a bitch, too, and turn you down right now."

"Feel free to Kenny," Cartman smirked, "Saves me money, and I guess that just means you wont have the cash to buy yourself a nice warm meal tomorrow."

Kenny sighed. He knew Cartman was right. Even if he wasn't relying on Cartman's money every Friday night to feed himself for the next week, he still would have done it. Money was money, and as disgusting as Cartman was, Kenny had to admit... He enjoyed it.

It wasn't that he was attracted to the big tub of fat that was Cartman - oh no, he was more for someone with an athletic build, such as Stan, Kyle or Bebe, who were each on the football, basketball and cheer-leading team respectively. However, Kenny was lonely. It was the main reason he put out. He loved being close, feeling skin on skin, and having Cartman's breath - however foul it may have been - on his neck.

Of course, there was Bebe. He and Bebe had been 'fuck buddies' for months, and good friends when at school, but it wasn't the same. Kenny did enjoy himself, but it was totally different from being with a man. With his old boyfriends, they let him be as rough as he wanted to be. With Bebe, if he was too rough, he had to stop. His old boyfriends, didn't have that fashion sense or wonderful smell that Bebe Stevens had, but neither did he. He never cared. With Bebe, he always had to shower before being in her presence, unless he wanted another lecture on how he should shower daily and that it was unattractive. Not to say his boyfriends were all disgusting pigs who liked rough kinky sex, they weren't. Kenny just found them to be much more accepting of him the way he was, despite how dirt poor he was.

Just like every other Friday night, Kenny ripped open a packet of lube. After preparing himself in front of Cartman - something that always got the larger boy hard, fast - Kenny did what he did every Friday night. The blond got down on his hands and knees, and for that small amount of cash to feed himself lunch for the next week, Cartman got to have his way with him.

* * *

Stan groaned. Whenever he agreed to stay over at Kyle's place, he got his ass kicked at every video game Kyle owned, which was only a few. All of Kyle's video games were ancient - they had each came out two or three years ago. Stan had owned them all, but it having been so long since he played any of them and with Kyle playing them daily, it wasn't such a shocker that he lost so very much.

"What's the score now?" Kyle teased, popping another can of soda open, "42 to 1?"

"No!" Stan frowned, "41 to 2..."

Kyle laughed and put the controller down. "Alright, I think I win. Now what?"

Stan shrugged, "Football?"

Kyle looked out the window. It was dark outside, but after beating Stan so badly at a game Stan was terrible at, he felt it only fair to play something his friend could actually win at. "Sure, dude."

The two teenagers got up, Kyle grabbing a football as they heading out back. Kyle never quite liked playing one-on-one with Stan - without the rest of a team, it was mainly just a session of being tackled to the ground over and over again by Stanley.

As he expected, within the first few minutes of play, Kyle found himself with a mouthful of dirt. Of course, Stan was quite apologetic and hadn't meant to be so rough, but all Kyle did in response was spit and chase Stan down. Even though Stan had scored and dropped the ball, Kyle was quick to tackle Stan to the ground anyways.

After an hour or so of playing, it was already midnight and Kyle's mother was more than furious at the two boys for playing outside so late. The two came in and went to Kyle's bedroom.

"Okay, you won that time," Kyle admitted, shutting his bedroom door before searching for his pajamas.

"Well, yeah," Stan smirked, "15 to 3."

Kyle grabbed his green pajama pants, tossing them to Stan, "Need something to sleep in?"

"Thanks," Stan smiled, "I'll go change."

"Hurry up!" Kyle insisted, "I need a shower."

"Okay," Stan smiled, quickly leaving to go to the bathroom as Kyle continued searching for something to wear to bed for himself.

Stan was quick to get changed in the bathroom. He knew how filthy Kyle must have been after how unfairly he had treated the redhead. He had to admit, it was mostly for his own benefit. Football was the only chance he got to touch Kyle so much without it being looked at as gay or dirty. It was mostly to cure his own curiosity if anything, with himself still trying to figure out if he liked guys. Kyle did appeal to him, and they had been best friends all their lives, so no doubt he liked the boy's personality. However, things were getting more and more confusing as he found himself further and further attracted to Kyle both physically and mentally.

After changing into Kyle's favorite pajama pants, Stan returned to Kyle's room. Carelessly opening the door without a single knock, Stan got a good view of his best friend's ass just before Kyle pulled some ratty old blue pajama pants up. Stan began to smirk at the idea that Kyle didn't wear any underwear to bed, but quickly concealed said grin when Kyle turned around.

"Dude, those look like crap on you," Kyle teased.

"Gee, thanks Ky," Stan rolled his eyes, "I don't think neon green should be worn by anyone, personally. That includes you."

"Fuck you."

Stan laughed and stole a pillow off of his friend's bed. "So where do I sleep tonight?"

"You can take the bed, and I'll take the floor." Kyle offered, grabbing the spare blanket off the top of his bed before starting to form something to sleep on with his blanket.

Stan sat on the bed, but feeling pity for Kyle, poked the redhead with his toe.

"Dude, you wanna just share the bed?" Stan offered.

"Kinda gay."

"Fine, sleep on the floor. Just don't bitch about it tomorrow morning." Stan rolled his eyes, sliding under the blankets. Kyle got up, hitting the light-switch quickly and turning off all the lights. The redhead returned to his spot on the floor, looking up at the ceiling once he lay down.

"So... You think Kenny is fucking Bebe?" Kyle asked.

"Uh..." Stan looked down to his friend, "Why would I know?"

"I'm just asking."

"I don't know man, maybe. I mean, Kenny's fucked half the school."

"So that would imply that out of you, me, Bebe and Cartman, he's fucked two of 'em." Kyle pointed out.

"I guess so."

"So were you number two?" Kyle grinned.

"WHAT?! Dude!"

"Aw, don't be ashamed Stanny, it means you lost your virginity before me..."

"No!"

"Sure..."

"Seriously dude! I'm still a virgin."

"Fine, fine."

"...Are you?"

Kyle blinked­. "Uh, yeah man. I just sort of said that."

Stan shrugged. The two lay in bed, talking about things from Cartman's virginity to the last Broncos game, for well over an hour. Stan fell asleep first - most probably tired from all the effort he had put into repeatedly tackling Kyle. Kyle, on the other hand, struggled to fall asleep on the hard bedroom floor.

After an hour or so more of tossing and turning, Kyle looked up. He could hear his friend snoring loudly - another distraction from falling asleep, as Stan had been snoring for well over an hour. Quietly, and with great care, Kyle climbed back onto his bed, moving his friend over slightly, and lying down. Despite having Stanley's snoring now painfully in his ear, Kyle was able to drift off to sleep in minutes by Stan's side.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

* * *

Kyle and Stan spent most of their weekend together. Their fun was unfortunately forced to an end when a particularly rough game of football that they played with both Kenny and Cartman lead to the breaking of Kyle's arm. Stan went with Kyle to the hospital, whereas Cartman - despite having been to blame in the breaking of the Jew's arm - decided to go home. Kenny followed him, having nothing more important to do.

"Damn, Ken, do you enjoy being my bitch or something?" Cartman rolled his eyes upon realizing that the poor boy had followed him home, "Can't you find any other clients? Or are you just that bad of a hooker?"

"Shut up!" Kenny glared, "What, we're not friends anymore? I can't hang out with you if we're not with the guys or doing business?"

"And why would I let you in my house for free? What benefit is it to me to let you come in, use my stuff and eat my food?"

Kenny glared at him. "I'm going home."

"That's what I thought," Cartman grinned. Cartman quickly pulled out his wallet as Kenny turned to leave. "Oh, what is it I have here? A twenty? What could I ever do with this? Well, I guess I'll just have to donate it to some old hippy war veteran or something..."

Kenny stopped in his tracks. As hesitant as he was to bend to Cartman's will and come in after not even being welcomed as a friend, that twenty dollar bill was calling him, and it could be quite helpful in buying him more food and perhaps even another box of condoms for his nights with Bebe. If he went home, his only option was to go to sleep or read one of the books he'd already read a couple hundred times. Sighing, Kenny swallowed his pride and turned around.

"Oh! Kenny, you want the money?"

"...Yes."

"Yes what?"

Kenny hesitated again, his gaze at Cartman's feet, "Yes sir."

"Well, I guess you'll have to work for it, huh?" Cartman arched an eyebrow, a grin across his face. Kenny hated it when Cartman chose to go about their business like this.

"Yes... Sir..."

"Excellent."

With that, Cartman entered his house, with Kenny following closely like a puppy. Cartman guided the blond to his bedroom, sitting down on his bed and patting his lap. Just as ordered, Kenny walked over to his friend and sat on his lap, facing Cartman and wrapping his legs around the larger boy's waist for support (having none from Cartman, who would have found it hilarious if Kenny fell off and would only make him happier if anything).

"It's not Friday," Kenny pointed out, "You still want the usual? Doggy-style?"

"No, I think we should do something different."

Kenny's face lit up. For nearly a year, he had been selling his body to Cartman. Every time was the same routine - Kenny was offered money, booze or food, Kenny accepted the offer, and he'd let Cartman be on top, in Cartman's favorite sex position: Doggy-style.

This was Kenny's least favorite position. He hated not being able to at least face Cartman, even if he didn't find himself the least bit turned on by his appearance. He knew inside Cartman had no emotions or attraction to him either, as every time Cartman would cum, some girl's name was shouted out. Except for on one occasion, which what sounded like "Kyle" slipped from his lips. Cartman insisted it was "Kenny", and had tipped the blond an extra five to shut his mouth.

"So what do you want to do?" Kenny asked, licking Cartman's collarbone as he nuzzled him.

"Gimme a rim-job, Ken."

Kenny had to hide his disappointment - and disgust. That was one of the last things he had ever wanted to do to Cartman's fat ass.

"That'll cost you more than twenty." Kenny said with a frown.

"God dammit Kenny. Fine, twenty and a home-cooked meal from my Mom."

Kenny sighed. "Okay, but you have to have a shower first, dude. You still stink from football earlier."

"Like you smell any better."

"Well, you aren't gonna have your tongue up my ass, are you?"

"Fine, fine, Kenny. But YOU have to wash me, and I'm not paying extra!" Cartman said with a glare. Sadly, Kenny nodded his head and climbed off Cartman's lap. The large boy got off the bed, and the two walked over to the bathroom across from Cartman's bedroom.

Cartman stripped out of his clothes, staring at Kenny until the blond did the same. Kenny bent over the side of the bathtub - showing off his backside to his customer - as he turned on the shower, playing with the knobs to adjust the temperature.

Cartman, with one hand squeezing Kenny's ass, watched over Kenny to ensure the water was the perfect temperature for him to shower.

"Where's your mom?" Kenny asked. He didn't have any care if she caught them together or not, but he knew if they were caught, Cartman might have chosen to play the situation off as a dare or 'all Kenny's faggy idea', which would mean Cartman would refuse to pay him, and he wouldn't even get that delicious home-cooked meal he had been offered.

"How the fuck should I know?" Cartman arched an eyebrow, "All I know is, she's always home late on Saturdays, which means I'm left hungry for an extra hour, 23 minutes and fifteen seconds."

"Fine... It's Ready." Kenny stated, standing back up. Kenny patiently stayed in place, waiting for Cartman to enter first, but upon receiving a slap to his ass, realised he was expected to enter.

"You go in first, I don't wanna get burned if you fucked with the temperature." Cartman snapped, pushing Kenny forward. Kenny hopped in the shower, actually quite pleased to be able to be in a normal-functioning shower, unlike his at home, which almost always had icy cold water spewing from it.

Cartman followed in second, standing in the dead center of the shower so that Kenny had limited room and barely got any of the pleasantly warm water on him. Grabbing the bar of soap off the ledge of the bath tub, Kenny began to work at getting Cartman's chest clean - making sure to get under his rolls of fat and arms, the foulest of all places.

"Kenny, you're so slow."

Kenny sighed and scrubbed faster, washing around Cartman's wide neck.

"Kenny, wash lower."

Kenny slid lower, now at the fat boy's chest.

"Lower."

Kenny sighed and slid down further, washing Cartman's stomach.

"Lower!"

Kenny, who always enjoyed being a tease, ignored this order and slid the bar of soap upwards.

"Goddammit Kenny, can't you take instruction?" Cartman glared at Kenny, slapping the small blond across the face. Kenny's jaw dropped and his head snapped up, glaring at the larger boy.

"Don't you fucking hit me Cartman! I'm not your bitch!" Kenny said, standing up and shoving the bar of soap into Cartman's hands.

"You're MY whore Kenny, and I'll treat you just how I want!"

"You haven't paid me yet, fat ass, and you're not going to! I take too much shit from you! I quit!" Kenny snapped, not even bothering to rinse the soap off his hands as he threw the shower curtains back. As Kenny was just about to jump out of the tub, he was given a rough shove by Cartman. The blond slipped and fell, hitting his head on the bath tub faucet as he landed on his backside.

Kenny groaned, feeling dizzy. Bringing a hand up to the back of his head, he recognised the feeling right away of the substance on his fingers as blood. With difficulty, Kenny got on his hands and knees, crawling pathetically out of the tub as blood began to run down his back.

"Ay! Come back here!" Cartman yelled as Kenny began to towel himself off, covering Cartman's soft, white towel with stains of blood.

"Get a new goddamn whore. I'm not coming back!" Kenny snapped as he stood up, getting dressed as quickly as he could. His vision was getting blurrier by the minute as blood continued to fall from the head wound, which Cartman couldn't care less about.

"Well... Well... You're gonna starve, McCormick! You'll need the money, Ken, oh-ho, you know it!"

Kenny ignored him, slowly exiting the bathroom. As Kenny exited the house, he made sure to snatch the twenty off of Cartman's bed when his friend wasn't looking, and made his way home, a trail of blood behind him.

Cartman tried to carry on as though he couldn't care less that Kenny was gone and that blood was spewing from the back of his head. However, only one of those things did Cartman truly not care about, and that was the fact that Kenny had a serious head injury.

With Kenny having quit, Cartman suddenly grew nervous. Kenny wasn't one to jokingly quit, as that would risk him not being welcomed back if he changed his mind. If Kenny quit something, his mind was made, and that meant he would never want to return. Cartman had lost Kenny as a whore and fuck buddy, and he knew that the blond would not be coming back to his bedroom.

If Kenny was out of the picture, the only person Cartman had ever gotten to have sex with or even make out with despite Kenny only doing it for the money, Cartman panicked that he would never have sex again. Kenny was the cheapest whore he could get - He knew that for a fact. None of the broads that walked down near the late-night movie theatres in the rougher part of towns would ever accept as little money as Kenny did for sex.

Cartman knew it would take far too much whining and crying to get his mother to give him enough money to pay for a real hooker every friday night, like he had with Kenny. Plus, Cartman would never settle for a cheap hooker either - He wanted someone with looks, and he had to admit, for a guy, Kenny was pretty damn hot, plus it wasn't hard to pretend he was a girl from behind with his long, blonde hair. The only other options Cartman had were to actually be nice and find someone he could date, who would love him back... Or find someone he would LIKE to date, and use enough force.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

* * *

Kenny sat on his bed at home, staring into the mirror he had found in the school hallway a couple months ago. Despite it being filthy and having a crack across the glass, he could see his reflection perfectly... And that was the problem.

The head wound that Cartman had caused had stopped bleeding. Kenny's vision returned to normal, and the room had stopped spinning. All that was left of his injury was his blood-soaked clothing, his blond hair matted with his red fluid, and the trails of his blood that went from Cartman's bedroom to his own house. It didn't make sense. If he had guessed right, he should have died just outside Cartman's home, if not, he should have at least passed out from all the blood loss half way to his own home.

He was supposed to die. The blow, even if not strong enough to take him out right away, was untreated. It could have gotten infected, or given him brain damage, given him a concussion or best of all, let him bleed to death slowly. However, nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. The wound - as if magic - healed itself.

Kenny was not pleased.

Kenny wanted to die.

This had been happening for the last year, the first year he had ever lived through without dying a single time, and he hated it. He had come so close to dying hundreds of times - he had lost count of the number of times he had felt the taste of blood in his mouth or his vision clouded by black spots, but it always went away with a night's rest or a band-aid.

Kenny sighed and headed to the bathroom. He started his own shower, however, upon stepping in this time, he was greeted with icy cold water, soon followed by a short burst of scalding hot water before resuming the cold temperature. Kenny was used to it.

Once Kenny washed off his body - the blood having stained the usually pale skin on his back, Kenny began to wash his hair. As his fingers carefully passed over the wounded area, he could feel a scab forming.

Something just wasn't right.

* * *

Despite the events over the weekend, when Monday rolled around, school had resumed and things seemed just as they always were, with the exception of Kyle being absent. Kyle was 'being a whiny little Jew pussy' as Cartman put it, and hadn't wanted to come to school with his injured arm.

However, that wasn't the only thing Cartman had to say for himself. When Stan and the fat boy were eating lunch together - Kenny, at that point, having skipped the rest of his classes and gone home - Cartman told Stan of some 'important' information he had concerning Kyle.

"Is... Is he hurt badly?" Stan asked, fear spreading over his face. Stan hadn't seen Kyle much after his injury, especially since having passed out in the hospital from all the gruesome sights of the emergency room.

"No, no, it's not about that you idiot. I just thought, well, since word's been spreading fast, that you being his best friend deserve to know about all the... Rumors."

"What rumors?"

"Well, they aren't really rumors any more since they're true." A grin was on Cartman's face.

"What's true?!"

"Kyle's a fag."

"Oh, shut up."

"No! Seriously! Kyle's GAY."

"...How do you know?"

"Kenny."

"Kenny?!"

"Yes, Kenny." Cartman smirked, "You know how Ken is. Well, Kyle joined that boat. With Kenny."

"Like... Together?

"Uh-huh."

"No way." Stan frowned.

"You can ask Ken yourself. But, if you want, I have a list of all the people Kenny fucked." Cartman continued to grin.

"Well... Well let me see!" Stan demanded, holding out his hand. Cartman pulled a folded piece of paper out from his coat pocket, handing it to the dark-haired boy who read it over.

"Why are they numbered?" Stan asked.

"Order of which they were screwed, I assume."

Stan eyed the list, passing over many names of various high school students. He paused when his eyes came to Kyle, number sixteen of well over twenty.

"Kyle Broflovski..." Stan read outloud, "This... It's in Ken's handwriting..."

Stan continued to read through the names, looking for any loophole to Cartman's plot. However, when he came across 'Cartman' as number twenty four, he knew it wasn't a fake.

"C-Cartman?!"

"What?"

Stan showed him the list. Cartman rolled his eyes.

"That's OBVIOUSLY my mom."

"Sick dude!"

"So is the fact that Kyle is on the list."

Stan remained speachless. The last thing he wanted was Cartman to see how thrilled he was.

"Uh... Thanks for showing me this, dude."

"Thought you should know before he ropes you into some faggy situation with him. Don't want no accidental butt sex, do we Stan?"

"Uh... No."

After school, Stan walked over to Kyle's house to visit his friend. He hadn't seen much of Kyle after arriving at the hospital, as not only did Kyle's mother start to dominate the entire situation, but Stan did had a bit of a phobia of the place and passed out by Kyle's side not long after their arrival; leaving Kyle to patiently wait his turn in the waiting room and trying his best to silence his whimpers and tears of pain.

Stan was greeted by Mrs. Broflovski, who instructed the boy to go to Kyle's room, where the injured little redhead had been relaxing. Stan could feel the butterflies in his stomach as the walk to his best friend's room had never seemed longer. He wasn't just doing this to apologize to Kyle for passing out and checking in on the Jew; He had finally decided he had to do something about his mixed feelings for Kyle.

"Kyle?" Stan called, standing outside his best friend's bedroom door. He could hear quiet movement and in seconds, a barefooted Kyle in nothing but an extra-long, green shirt and an arm in a cast coated in writing, greeted him. Stan's pants started to feel a bit tight.

"Hey dude," Kyle smiled, backing up so that Stan could enter his bedroom, "I'm really glad you came. It's so fucking boring around here, and you're like, the only person who hasn't come over yet."

"...Seriously?" Stan arched an eyebrow, "Weak. Sorry about the whole hospital thing... Just, when I saw that guy who cut off his fingers, I-

Kyle raised a hand to signal Stan to be quiet, "I know. Look, it's fine, I mean, it's not like I needed you to hold my hand or anything."

"Nah," Stan smirked, "Your mommy was there for that."

Kyle glared at his friend. "YOU'RE the one who called her!"

"Well, did she hold your hand?"

"Well... Not the injured one."

"I mean the good one, genious." Stan emphasised this by pulling gently on his friend's free hand.

"Dude, don't hold my hand, it looks gay."

"Stop changing the subject. Admit your mom held your hand."

Kyle rolled his eyes, but knew he could be honest with Stan. Had it been Cartman, it would have easily became the most embarrassing story of his life, but with Stan, his secrets had always been safe. "You're so fucking stubborn. Yeah, she did."

Stan laughed softly and shrugged it off, taking a seat on Kyle's bed. Kyle hopped on the bed not far from him.

"I got you something," Stan said, reaching into his backpack. Kyle perked up, turning to see what might be in store for him. Stan pulled out a box of chocolates. Kyle was grateful, of course, even if he was a diabetic and knew he couldn't eat them, but he could't help but have an odd expression across his face as he noted the heart-shaped box.

"Uh... Stan... I... Thanks..."

"Kyle, look, I uhm, really want you to get better soon so I thought maybe... When you are better, I mean... We could go to the movies together..."

"Okay..."

"Like... A date."

Kyle's jaw dropped. "...Dude? What did Kenny give you? Didn't we promise each other we wouldn't accept candy from Kenny?"

"I'm not high!"

"Dude! Why would you ask me on a date?!"

"...I always thought you might not be, like, into girls..."

"Woah, woah, WOAH. What? Why?" Kyle's eyes widened.

"I'm just saying! You always got along really well with the girls and well, pretty much everyone except Cartman, but you just... Didn't seem to LIKE girls."

"So you thought I was gay?" Kyle arched an eyebrow.

"You could be asexual, too, I guess. But Cartman, he said-

"Jesus Christ. Cartman told you I was gay and you believed it."

"I-

"And then you had to be an asshole about it and make a joke out of it."

"NO!" Stan jumped up, "Kyle, I... When Cartman told me you were gay, I believed him 'cause, well, it's what I wanted."

Kyle arched an eyebrow.

"I wanted you to be gay. I wanted you to be gay, because then I thought maybe I could date you..."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny gay bashing, asshole."

"I'm not bashing!" Stan frowned, "I'm, I think, I think I'm gay. I've had weird feelings for you, Ky, for like... Months."

"...Months?"

"Yeah, dude. I really like you. I mean, you're my best friend and I never want to loose you as a best friend, but I think I'm starting to be, like, attracted to you..."

Kyle's face was blank as he thought of what to say, what could possibly ease his friend or make things less awkward that particular moment.

"Wanna sign the cast?" Kyle asked shyly, showing off the graphetti-covered arm shyly. Stan sighed quietly and got up, retrieving a pen off Kyle's desk before returning to his seat and leaning forward to doodle on the cast.

"...Shit, am I like the last to see this thing?"

"Pretty much."

Stan looked over the cast, desprately searching for a little empty space. Kyle may have been a smart, almost nerdy kid, but everyone loved him. His arm was covered in a rainbow of colors. Stan could easily tell who had did what: The clearly visible swastika that had been colored over in a desprate attempt to hide it by Kyle had had to be the work of Cartman, the 'I've seen worse' and 'Hope you get pity sex' was definitely Kenny. Butters' was the only one who would ever write 'Hi Kyle!' on the cast, and Ike was most likely the one to have sketched an impressive portrait of his brother onto the cast.

Everyone else just generally wrote things like 'Get well soon, Token' and 'Hope you feel better! Wendy', but there was one message quite different. In pink marker, taking up a good portion of the cast, was 'Get well soon cutie, xoxox'. Stan's mouth hung open.

"Well, you gonna sign it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm looking for a place... Hey, Ky, who wrote this one?"

"Which one?"

"Get well soon cutie."

"Oh," Kyle went pale, "Bebe."

"...Bebe?"

"Yeah dude," Kyle stirred, "She was like, one of the first people to visit me yesterday when she heard from... uh... Kenny, I think."

"Since when does she call you cutie?"

"Well, you know she's always liked my ass."

"Yeah, but she hasn't exactly been chasing after it recently." Stan pointed out.

"She doesn't have to," Kyle sighed heavily, "Dude, I got a girlfriend..."

Stan was crushed. Just crushed. Kyle had never had a real girlfriend before, and after all the time it took him to get ready to tell Kyle he might be gay, he lost Kyle. Swallowing his heartbreak and pain, Stan forced a small smile for his friend. As soon as Kyle saw the smile and felt approval, a grin covered his face as well.

"Bebe?"

"Yeah."

"What about Ken?" Stan arched an eyebrow as a fake smile remained across his face.

"What about him?" Kyle asked.

"I thought you thought he and Bebe..."

"Well, I guess I was wrong," Kyle shrugged, "Bebe wouldn't cheat on Kenny, and definitely not for ME of all people."

Stan forced another smile. "Congrats dude."

"Thanks." Kyle smiled. Stan, with far too much pain on his mind, just scribbled in a quick 'Get well soon dude' on his best friend's cast.

"So, when you coming back to school?" Stan asked in attempt to change the subject. His injured friend simply shrugged.

"Tomorrow, unless something happens. But everything should be good."

"Sweet," Stan smiled slightly, "School sucks even harder without you, man."

"What, fat ass not the best of company?" Kyle joked, "Oh my god, I never knew!"

Stan grinned, "Actually, he's been pretty quiet. Once word got out that he's who hurt you, most people are pretty pissed with him. Especially Kenny."

"Kenny?"

"Yeah dude. He hung out with Cartman like always, but there was like... Tension or something, I don't know, but it was weird."

"Hopefully things'll be better when I get back," Kyle smiled, "I'm sure they will be. Plus, I'm taking Bebe on a date thursday night."

"Thursday?"

"Yeah, she said she was busy friday, plus this way we don't have to deal with much of a crowd at the movies," Kyle smiled proudly at his thought-out plan.

"What movie you taking her to?" Stan asked, the sinking feeling returning to his stomach.

"I dunno, it's some chick flick she's been wanting to see or something."

"So I guess you guys will just make out in the back rows for the whole movie?" Stan forced a laugh.

"No way dude!"

"No?" Stan arched an eyebrow, "That's what Wendy and I used to do when we dated in ninth grade..."

"Dude, that's something special, I'm not just gonna make out with her on our first date."

"You think it's really that special?" Stan asked.

"Well, yeah!"

Stan shrugged. This was information he could have used so well - had Kyle not just gotten a girlfriend.

"Stan, I'm sorry," Kyle sighed quietly, "I'm really sorry about turning you down like that... I mean, I wish I had known! But... It just wouldn't work out, dude."

"Because you're straight," Stan assumed, "I know."

"No, I mean..."

"What?"

"I can't say I haven't felt a bit of feelings for guys before..." Kyle sighed, "So maybe I'm bi. But I don't think you and I would be a good pair, even if I didn't have Bebe now. You're a great friend but sexually... It wouldn't work out."

"Can I... Ask why?"

"I-I..." Kyle blushed a bit, "You're a nice guy. A really nice guy. You love animals and care about me and it's great and all, but I like... More hardcore, bad guys."

"Like Cartman?"

"Ew."

"I can be badass too."

"Don't try. You're not naturally dominant and you'll look stupid," Kyle teased.

"So let me get this straight," Stan smirked, "You like being a bitch."

"You could put it that way..."

Kyle laughed it off. The two spent the rest of the evening together, playing cards and videogames - with Kyle having the most difficulty because of the condition of his arm - and only stopped when Stan's parents finally called, insisting he came home early due to it being a school night. It could have been plenty more enjoyable, for Stanley especially, because no matter how much fun they were having or how badly Kyle was loosing to him, he was at the point of which he wanted to cry and sleep his troubles away.

He wasn't the only one feeling guilty, though.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

* * *

**NOTE: **Jordiie's holiday present. Happy Christmas to my favorite jew.

**Warning: Brotherfucking in the following chapter. Uh oh.**

* * *

_T_hat night, Kenny struggled to fall asleep. Kevin, who had been flipping through porno with his little brother, fell asleep on his bed, leaving Kenny with half the mattress he usually got. Kenny, however, was much more willing to let Kevin sleep by his side than his father, as Kevin smelt less and never woke up in a terrible mood. Despite this, it was still hard to sleep, and not for the obvious reason of Kenny worrying that he would be crushed by his tossing and turning brother during the night.

The blond shivered slightly, pulling the blanket off of Kevin. All he had to wear to bed that was remotely comfy was his old sweatpants, leaving his upper body completely exposed, but he had to admit, his orange parka was near impossible to fall asleep in. As he lay in bed, trembling and overtired, Kenny ran his finger over the tattoo visible on his exposed chest. The pentagram.

That was the one benefit of wearing his parka; Nobody ever saw his tattoo. It gave Bebe and Cartman both quite a shock when they had first began to have sex, but Kenny played it off as 'just some stupid thing he did drunk'. It was far from the truth, but more than believable for a boy who came from a line of alcoholics and druggies.

Kenny had had the pentagram tattoo for a bit over a year at that point, and never did he regret getting it. The pentagram on his chest matched a much larger tattoo that covered his old boyfriend's back. Kenny had always admired his boyfriend's tattoo work, so finally, his boyfriend convinced him to get a little something to always remind Ken of their relationship.

Kenny had never forgotten the son of Satan from then on. After spending so many nights in Hell, it wasn't surprising that Damien and Kenny got to know each other. Unfortunately, they had started off on the wrong foot, with Kenny despising the demon child for turning him into a duck-billed platypus. Kenny couldn't say he was fond of it, especially since it lead to his death. Damien, on the other hand, found it hilarious.

When he was younger, Damien made hell... Hell, for Kenny. Every time Kenny would show up - which was daily - Damien would torment him. The little blond soon became Damien's favorite pet as Damien used his satanic powers to turn the boy into a variety of animals and finding every way in his power to tease him. Kenny and Damien fought often - which always resulted in Kenny getting injured the most.

Satan finally stepped in, only for two reasons: Kenny had helped him out, and Damien needed friends. He may have been the Prince of Darkness, but he was still grateful for the help Kenny had given him and the advice about his previous boyfriend Saddam, and he knew that his own little boy could use a real friend. All Damien had for 'friends' at that time had been a variety of demonic animals he had found and a few demon spirits. As Damien was more human than anything, Satan knew his child needed a little human playmate that actually WANTED to be his friend.

At first, Satan stepping in and encouraging them to play fairly only resulted in more broken arms and satanic curses for Kenny, but in a matter of weeks, Damien finally chose to give Kenny a chance. As soon as Damien began to open up to Kenny and actually play normal, people games with the boy that didn't involve any Satanic rituals or demon flames, their friendship started to build.

Kenny liked having the company when he visited Hell, and Damien was quite happy to have any human company at all. As they grew older, Kenny would tell Damien more and more about his sexual antics: what girls he had kissed, who his current girlfriend was, how far they had gotten and eventually, who he had fucked and what it was like. Damien, still having only Kenny as a real friend, didn't get any action like his human buddy did, so the demon boy was thrilled every time Kenny came to Hell with his excited 'I just got laid before I died' face, and would come and describe everything to Damien.

That was how things began with Damien. After Kenny had broken up with his fifth or sixth girlfriend - no one could actually remember which - the girl's slight shove she gave the blond to tell him to get lost lead to Kenny falling down several sets of long, winding stairs and eventual death by the time he reached the last stair. When he got to Hell and told his friend of the breakup, Damien had a new proposal.

Damien wanted to know what kissing was all about - it sounded good from Kenny's stories - and Kenny was equally curious as to what kissing another boy would be like. Needless to say, once the two friends tried kissing, it only escalated from there. Kissing soon came with groping, and groping soon came with biting. In a short while, the two were secretly boyfriends: Damien didn't want people in Hell to stop fearing them if they knew he was gay, and Kenny didn't want to get picked on in South Park if people found out he had a boyfriend.

Considering how often Kenny was in Hell and how sinful Damien was, no one would be shocked to know that within two months, the two had tried having sex for the first time, and both adored it. However, there was only one 'person' who wasn't expecting it, and it was he who happened to walk in on the two at a more inconvenient time for both boys.

Satan was a pretty easy-going guy. He had always cared for Kenny as a son and was glad to have the little blond as his own son's best friend, but when it came to Damien's love interests, Kenny was one of the last people he wanted to see spreading his legs for Damien. As soon as Kenny was caught by the dark Prince, he was dragged out of Damien's bedroom and sent back to Earth. Kenny's mother wasn't pleased when he showed up without his clothes and ended up forced to buy her boy a new orange Parka.

That had been a year ago, and since, Kenny hadn't been to Hell. Kenny hadn't even been to Heaven: He just couldn't die. Kenny wasn't stupid, he knew Satan was up to something. Had he not been, then Damien would have at least visited him from time to time. Kenny sighed and curled up once more, forming a tight ball as Kevin turned over in bed and took the blankets with him once again. All Kenny wanted was to see Damien again, even if they didn't fuck or make out, for once in his life Kenny would have just been happy to look at his old boyfriend and say hi.

It may have been the drowsiness, a previous beer or simply Kenny's stupidity, but the blond got up at that moment and walked to the bathroom down the hall. It was time he decided for himself if he wanted to stay on Earth or return to Hell, and he knew exactly which he would choose.

Kenny raided the bathroom, grabbing all he could find: A shard of glass from a broken mirror, his little sister's sleeping pills (the only legal drug in the house), his brother's marijuana stash, his mother's lighter and a glass of water. Kenny wasn't too fond of the piece of glass, but considering the only chance he got to shave was when Stan would let him borrow his razor, a razor blade wasn't an option.

Kenny took the items in his arms and carried them out to the back steps leading to the small space of land that the McCormicks called a backyard. Since their neighbors were all druggies, Kenny had no fear of cops when he lit up a marijuana joint. After smoking a couple, Kenny was finally at ease, but still with an empty heart. The blonde picked up his sister's jar of sleeping pills, absent-mindedly peeling her name off the jar before opening the container.

Kenny poured the contents into his hand: 12 sleeping pills. The jar came with 24, and it clearly stated not to take any more than two before going to sleep, and not to exceed four a day. Picking up his glass of water, Kenny swallowed each pill, a couple at a time, until all that remained was the empty jar.

Now left with the sharp shard of glass, Kenny played with it. He was already feeling drowsy, which brought a smile to his lips; hopefully he wouldn't need to cut himself with the glass after all. Curiously, Kenny ran the sharp edge of the glass over the back of his hand. The piece of glass made a clean, diagonal cut and blood began to run from the wound and down Ken's hand.

Kenny groaned softly as nausia swept over him. The blond soon regretted swallowing so many pills, only left to hope it would be all over soon enough. As his vision grew darker, Ken could hear faint footsteps from nearby. The creaking noise he heard soon after was the sound of someone opening the gate to his backyard. Perfect, someone was going to break into his house and he had to be outside to meet up with the robber before hand. If he was lucky, Kenny thought, he might get shot.

Unfortunately for Kenny, as the 'robber' got closer, he recognized the red poof ball hat and Stanley Marsh's worried face. The boy did seem to be a mess, judging by his tired look and the fact that he was out in the bad parts of town so late to visit Kenny.

"Ken! Just the guy I needed to see!" Stan forced a smile - obviously fake - when he saw the queasy boy sitting on his staircase.

"Stan, why-

Kenny turned his head just in time to vomit out all twelve pills, as well as the moldy chicken pot pie he had had for dinner. Groaning, Kenny wiped his mouth and looked down. Indeed, the pills could be seen in tact and barely digested, and the vomit now covered his alternative plan of slitting his wrists. Even Kevin's remaining joints were ruined.

"Dude... Are you okay?" Stan's eyes widened. Kenny nodded and forced a smile.

"Too much drinking," Kenny lied with a shrug, "And chicken pot pie."

Stan laughed, "Well, you feeling okay enough to give me a bit of help?"

Kenny thought for a moment, condsidering telling Stan to get lost so that he could go find another method of suicide. However, Stanley needed help, and Kenny had to admit he did feel a lot less woozy now that he had both vomited and got rid of the sleeping pills in the process.

"I always have the time, Stan."

"It's about Kyle," Stan said with a sigh, taking a seat in front of Kenny, "I think I like him."

"Aww!" Kenny smiled, "Stan's a fag."

"Hey!" Stan glared, "I can get help from someone else if you're gonna be like that!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Kenny smiled innocently, "You guys were pretty mean to me when I told everyone I was bi."

"No, Cartman was. I never said anything."

"You didn't hang out with me for a few weeks."

Stan looked down shamefully. It was true, for a few weeks only Kyle would hang out with Kenny - everyone else fearing they'd be labelled as gay just like Kenny - and even at that, Kenny was alone most of the time.

"Sorry dude..."

"It's fine," Kenny smiled, "Alright, so I'll help you, and unlike you guys, I'm not gonna ignore you. Did you tell Kyle?"

"Well, yeah," Stan bit his lip, "But... Only 'cause Cartman told me Ky was gay, so i thought I had a chance..."

Kenny laughed. "I can't believe you BELIEVED him-

"He had a list!"

The color from Kenny's face soon drained, and the blond could feel that woozy feel coming back, "A list?"

"Yeah, in your writing, that said everyone you'd ever... Well, you know..."

"God DAMMIT!" Kenny stood up angrily.

"Wait, wait, what?" Stan's eyes bulged, "That was really yours?"

"Yeah dude!" Kenny frowned, "Cartman wanted to know who I had fucked 'cause he thought I'd give him AIDS by being in his presence," Kenny wouldn't give away the fact that it had truly been because of the sex they were having, he for one kept his promises, "So I wrote the list. He said he wouldn't show anyone! Fuck, I trusted that fat tub of lard!"

Stan couldn't care less why Cartman would get AIDS from Kenny or that Kenny was upset. All that mattered at that point to the dark-haired boy was one thing: Why was Kyle on that list? Kyle was a virgin!

"You can't have seriously slept with Kyle. He's like, the most moral, proper, clean kid in school. He wouldn't sleep around with ANYONE!"

"And that shows just how well you know Kyle," Kenny smirked, "Yes, he's exactly what you said, but he's also confused and lonely."

"...No he isn't..."

"Yes, he is. That's exactly what he told me. So, we fucked around a bit to see what he liked, and I think it really helped him. Besides, it's not like we had mad rabbit sex, he only came to me during the night twice."

"Why you?" Stan asked, "He told me he was a virgin! He said he was straight..."

"You think he wants you to know?" Kenny arched an eyebrow.

"But we're best friends," Stan pouted, "We tell each other everything!"

"He wanted to tell you," Kenny explained, "But he told me not to. He was scared you would avoid him or something if you knew he might like guys. I mean, you both spend so much time alone, maybe he was worried you'd think he'd rape you or something. There's dudes who still don't wanna hang out with me alone because they think I'll get them."

"I would never have done that to Kyle!" Stan frowned.

"You wouldn't want to, be you might have gotten pressured into it. I should know. People woulda thought you were gay for Kyle."

"I am gay for Kyle," Stan sighed miserably, "Dude, that's my problem. I'm gay. For Kyle."

"But, you still like girls, don't you?"

"Sure... I mean, I didn't suddenly wake up and think, 'Man, Wendy and Bebe are ugly today, but look at the ass on Kyle'... I just, I don't know... Kyle's the first guy I've ever been into, and he doesn't like me back."

Kenny arched an eyebrow. "How are you so sure?"

"Well... I tried to ask him on a date."

Kenny winced. "Ouch. Did he at least tell you why?"

"He said..." A small smile appeared on his face, "He said he needed someone dominant and that I was too nice."

Kenny laughed softly.

"We experimented a lot the two times we were together. Kyle really liked being submissive. He liked being dominant, too, I mean, you know Kyle, he's aggressive, but wouldn't you know he loves to get treated like a bitch from time to time. Maybe it's from having a bitch for a mom."

"Oh, come on," Stan rolled his eyes, "Not everyone takes after their mothers."

"Oh yeah?" Kenny grinned, "Well, Kyle's mom's aggressive and so is Kyle. My mom's an alcoholic and I'm an alcoholic."

"And what about me?"

"Hm," Kenny paused, "Your mom has a great rack."

"Hey!"

"I was complimenting you!"

Stan stared down at his flat chest briefly before smacking the blond. "Be serious."

"All I'm saying is Kyle likes being dominated, but he's aggressive at the same time. You tell Kyle where you heard all that from and I'll make sure you come with me the next time I die."

"I won't tell him anything," Stan assured him, "But dude, I need a favor."

"And what exactly do you need?" Kenny asked.

"Teach me. Teach me everything Kyle likes so that I can do it to him."

"Isn't it a bit pointless if he already rejected you? Not that I'm not 100 willing to assist you in the learning process - I'm MORE than happy to, Stan!" Kenny grinned, wrapping an arm around Stan. He was sure glad to have thrown up all those sleeping pills: The night was starting to look good after all. Maybe he'd wait until AFTER he got to fool around with Stanley before he went back to Hell.

"I think if I learn to be more dominant, Kyle will reconsider." Stan smiled, "Please Kenny?"

"Hey, I like I said, more than happy to, as long as this isn't gonna change anything between us. The last thing I need is things to get all awkward."

"They wont," Stan insisted, "If we were, like, dating, I'd be more concerned about that, but since I just need to learn some stuff, we should be good."

"Then let's do it," A smirk formed on Kenny's lips, "But if you don't mind, I'm fucking freezing out here. Come inside."

Kenny opened the door for Stan and the two entered the McCormick house. It really wasn't much warmer at all than outside, but it made Kenny happy. Kenny lead Stan to his bedroom, where Kevin still occupied the bed.

"Kenny... I think this place is taken," Stan said with a frown. Kenny shrugged.

"We can use the floor."

"Kenny! Kevin is RIGHT there!"

"Would you be more comfortable in Katie's room?"

"Your little sister?! Ew, Kenny, sick dude! No!"

Kenny pouted in fustration.

"Look, maybe my place is best. My parents are asleep, so if we're really quiet they won't notice."

"No. I don't screw people while their parents are home. Unless it's my parents, 'cause they always believe the 'we're wrestling naked' excuse. Always." Kenny smirked.

"But... Kevin..."

"You think he gives a shit? Besides, he's in a deep sleep, like always. Lazy bastard." Kenny made a face.

"Fine," Stan sighed, "If you're so sure Kevin's gonna stay asleep."

"Then you've come to the right man." Kenny said with a grin. Stan's eyes widened as the blond in front of him stripped down to nothing in a matter of seconds.

"You're... Fast." Stan observed. Kenny nodded with a proud smile.

"And you're slow."

Stan rolled his eyes and began to unbutton his jacket. It took him the same amount of time to remove his jacket as it had for Kenny to remove all of his clothes. Kenny sighed in fustration and approached the dark-haired boy.

"Like this," Kenny said, grabbing the bottom of Stanley's shirt and forcing it over his head. Stan gasped, watching as the blond's hands roamed across his now bare chest. "Nice, Stanny, nice..."

Stan smiled slightly, gaining confidence quickly. As Kenny's hands continued to feel the newly exposed flesh, Stan unbuttoned his jeans more than willingly. Kenny knelt down and grabbed Stanley's jeans, sliding them off the boy's slender hips. Stan blushed slightly as Kenny's fingers played with the bottom of his boxers.

"We're gonna have to loose these too, huh Stan?"

"Y-yeah..." Stan smiled shyly as Kenny tugged his friend's boxers down, pushing them to Stan's ankles.

"Mmm," Kenny looked his friend's body over, "So how do you want to do this? Want me to dom and you see what it's like for Kyle? or do you wanna dominate and try things out for yourself?"

"I uh... I dunno." Stan admitted with a shrug, "What do you suggest?"

"I say you try both," Kenny grinned, "You'll get a better idea."

"Well... Okay, what first?" Stan asked. Kenny thought for a second before pushing Stan up against the wall, forcing his own lips onto Stan's shocked, parted lips, only pulling away briefly to actually answer Stan's question.

"We'll start with me dominating, then you can imitate what I do when it's your turn, got it?"

Stan's reply was cut off short when the two heard a groggy Kevin from behind them.

"Kenny, are you giving LESSONS while I'm trying to SLEEP?" Kevin asked, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Just go to bed!" Kenny ordered.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Kenny whined.

"It's hard to sleep with my little brother fucking in the same room!" Kevin glared at the blond, "So include me or I'm waking up Dad."

Kenny's eyes widened. "No!"

"Kenny!" Stan hissed, "This wasn't part of the agreement."

"If you want to live to see Kyle again, we're NOT letting Kevin wake up Dad. Dad doesn't take naked wrestling kindly when it interrupts his sleep," Kenny hissed back, "Okay Kev, you're in. I have to teach Stanny here how to be a dom."

"How are you gonna teach him?" Kevin asked as he stood up, walking over to the two naked boys.

"I was going to dominate him, but now that you're up, we might as well just fuck together and let Stan take notes."

"I... I like that idea," Stan smiled. He had to admit, he found Kenny far more attractive than his older brother and was much more hesitant to sleep with Kevin.

"Me too," Kevin smirked, always ready for a free fuck, even if it was with a sibling.

Kenny pulled down his own brother's boxers quite fast, eager to get things over with and slightly dissapointed that he wouldn't get Stan to himself.

"You guys aren't... Lovers... Are you?" Stan asked shyly as the two brothers, completely naked, were discussing how to go about things.

"Ew, no," Kenny replied, "But every now and then, when Kev can't get laid, he pays me to... Do some shit."

Stan nodded, forcing a smile over his disgusted face. Stan realised he really, really didn't need to know that.

Kevin carelessly yanked out the drawer to Kenny's old nighttable, grabbing a packet of his little brother's lube. Stan swallowed uneasily and backed away from the two, thinking it would be best to watch from a far at the lovers in action.

"You ready Ken?" Kevin asked, approaching his brother as he tore open the packet in his hands.

"You're failing at being dominant. But while you're asking, let's fuck on the bed at the least!" Kenny insisted with a roll of his eyes at his sibling's eagerness. Kenny plopped down on his back, spreading his legs for Kevin, who quickly advanced on him.

"Doggy." Kevin demanded. Kenny shook his head.

"Noo," Kenny whined, "I like it better like this."

Kevin sighed in fustration, about to give in. "Well, oka-

"Urg, Kevin, you're doing it all wrong! We're trying to show Stan how to dominate, not be a whiny little pussy like you!"

Kevin glared at Kenny. "Hey!"

"Well, are you gonna get your way or not?"

"Hands and knees, Ken." Kevin ordered, finally playing along.

"No."

Stan watched with wide eyes as Kevin forced his little brother onto his hands and knees. Kenny was quite light and easy for his older brother to carry, and Kevin had the advantage of much more muscle power. Stanley quickly moved to the other side of the room when he heard soft moans begining to escape Kenny's lips and, from his previous position, he had no idea what was going on. By moving, Stan learnt that Kenny was being fingered by his brother, and Stan also learnt that this was turning him on.

Stan could tell Kenny was purposely misbehaving, sometimes crawling a little further from Kevin or slipping out of reach, but every time he did so, Kevin would only grab him by his slender hips and force him back onto his finger. Stan was quite surprised that this was what his dear friend was into... But he did like what he saw. Now that he was witnessing this, Stanley realised that both McCormick boys were good-looking, Kevin even moreso if he cleaned up a bit.

Stan thought perhaps he should take some notes - just to make sure he got everything right - but he didn't have anything to do so with. The poor dark-haired boy didn't even get the chance to look around Kenny's room before Kenny's louder whimpers and Kevin's grunts signalled that the real show had begun.

This was only supposed to be a lesson - Stan didn't think he would actually enjoy his sexual time with his lifelong friend and sluttiest boy in school, but Stan couldn't help but touch himself while he watched the McCormicks. Kenny's soft moaning mixed with Kevin's much louder grunts and groans were an incredible turn on for Stan. His only wish was to experience the same with Kyle, one day.

"I'm gonna cum, Ken!" Kevin warned, moaning louder. Kenny nodded, the blonde just as equally ready. Stan eyed Kevin's hand as it began to move, the boy's fingers wrapping around Kenny's hard-on, hoping to help Ken cum faster.

With one final shudder, Kevin was able to cum fast inside Kenny, and Kenny soon following in his brother's hand, which Kevin forced the boy to lick clean. Being the perfect bitch, Kenny happily obliged. Ken then whispered something in Kevin's ear, which Stan was far too busy jacking off to notice, and the two collapsed on the bed, cuddling close to one another.

"That was... Hot." Stan admitted shyly, looking at the two with a blush across his face. Kenny winked at him with a grin.

"I know. You should watch me fuck more often, Stanny. Oh, and Kyle always liked to cuddle after."

"Well, I'm sorta hoping that this'll be enough to attract Ky." Stan admitted, making Kenny pout.

"Good luck with that," Kenny smiled, "I hope it works out for you guys... But I'm here for if it doesn't. Maybe next time it'll be just you and me."

"Maybe," Stan smiled. He knew he wouldn't be coming back to Kenny, but at least it made the blonde smile as his brother played with his hair. "Dude, I should probably get going. I don't want my parents to notice I've been gone."

"Cool," Kenny nodded, "Have a goodnight."

"You two, both of you."

With that, Stan quickly got dressed once again and shut the bedroom door behind him, beginning the horridly long walk home. Kevin could only stare at his little brother.

"Why don't we do that more often?"

"Because it promotes the poor, trailor trash hick stereotype of sleeping with your sister... Or brother, in this case." Kenny explained, pecking his brother's forehead as he hopped out of bed.

Kevin pouted. "You've gotten really good in bed, Ken."

"I know," Kenny grinned, "You're not too bad, either."

Kevin shrugged. "Can't we mess around a bit more, every now and then maybe?"

"No," Kenny said with a sigh, "You know I only do one-night stands. If we keep at it, it might go too far. Damien wouldn't like that."

"You're still waiting for him, huh?"

"I'm not waiting," Kenny insisted, "I'm trying to get to him. Nothing's fucking working, yet."

"Want me to help you?" Kevin asked. Kenny quickly turned to face his brother, Kevin quite happy to have all of Kenny's attention, even if it meant he would have to kill his little brother.

_

* * *

To Be Continued_


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

* * *

7- Kenny and Kevin stood on the roof to their small, pathetic shack-of-a-home. Kenny eyed the ground uneasily: The snow would cushion most areas, but Kevin had shoveled a small patch of land where it was now completely icy.

"You're sure about this, dude?" Kevin asked, "I mean, if you die... You die. What if you don't come back this time?"

"Kev, I'm gonna come back," Kenny smiled, "I always do. I just need to see Damien for a while. You know that."

"I know, I know," Kevin nodded, "I can't believe my little brother has a boyfriend that he actually loves... Never thought I'd see the day."

"Hey," Kenny frowned, "Just because I'm a bit of a slut..."

"Doesn't mean you can't love someone, yeah, yeah, you've told me a million times," Kevin grinned, "Damien better treat you well when you're there."

"He will."

"I don't have to go beating any demon boy's ass, right?"

"Like you could," Kenny rolled his eyes, "'Course not. No one's ever been as good to me as Damien has been."

"I find that hard to believe if he's the son of Satan," Kevin arched an eyebrow.

"Well, believe it. He loves me and he'll take good care of me when you're not around to," Kenny smiled, even if Kevin never really took care of him to begin with, "Now let's get this over with."

"Okay Ken," Kevin nodded, "Go over to the ledge of the roof."

Kenny did as he was told, standing with his back to Kevin. In seconds, Kevin sent his small, blonde form crashing to the icy ground. Kenny landed with a thud and a scream. Everything went white... But then, Kenny's vision returned and the boy was only able to moan in pain.

"Kenny?" Kenny could hear his brother's voice getting closer, and soon Kevin's voice was followed with the sound of feet running through the snow. Kevin stopped by Kenny's side, turning his sibling over to face him. Kenny blinked a few times, everything slowly registering. His head hurt - he must have hit his head in the fall, just as planned - and his arm was clearly dislocated. Everything was spinning, including Kevin, who was looking at Kenny with a look of concern.

"We need to get you to a hospital, dude..."

"No!" Kenny snapped, "I want to die!"

"Our plan didn't work!"

"Then we need a new plan! Get one of Dad's hunting guns or something!"

"Kenny, there's no way I'm shooting you!"

"DO IT!"

Kevin, feeling there was nothing left to do - and not knowing of anything better to do - punched his brother, not with all his force, but enough force, in his jaw. Kenny let out a sharp yelp, but his stunned eyes and gaping mouth told Kevin it had worked. The blow to his face certainly calmed Ken down.

"Kenny, look. Maybe you're just not supposed to die anymore? Maybe Damien will come and visit you up here?" Kevin said, trying to encourage his little brother, who simply curled up.

"Damien's not coming," Kenny whimpered, "Why can't I die?!"

"Hey," Kevin whispered, "At least you know what it's like to be normal."

Kenny shook his head sadly, that being no benefit to him at all. "Just... Just fix my arm, okay?"

Kevin looked at his younger sibling's arm and sighed, "You know that's gonna fucking hurt?"

"I know! Just do it, or I'll have to do it myself!"

More loud, pain-filled moans soon followed, waking up Katie McCormick from her sleep. The little girl ran outside to follow the sounds, finding her younger of two brothers with tears down his face as Kevin worked on his arm.

"Kenny?"

Kenny's head quickly shot up, seeing his sister's terrified face. "Oh, h-hey Katie."

"Kevin!" Katie squeaked, "Stop hurting Kenny! Stop it!"

"Aw, shut up Katie, he hurt his arm and I'm making it better."

"Kevin!" Katie continued to whimper.

"Katie," Kenny looked to his little sister, opening his good arm to suggest she come and hug him, "It's okay. Kevin's helping me."

Katie ran over to Kenny, hugging her brother tight, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You shouldn't be out here, it's too cold."

"But you're out here," Katie frowned.

Kenny let out one final yelp as Kevin finally fixed his brother's arm, "Y-yeah, well, I say we all go inside."

With that, the three McCormicks entered their home. It was still far too early in the morning for either of their parents to bother waking up, especially condsidering how late into the night they had been drinking. Kenny took it upon himself to make frozen waffles for his siblings as they all warmed up in the dining room.

As Kenny waited for the waffles to pop up, he heard the all-too familiar sound of his cellphone ringing. His cellphone - a gift from Damien - was old, broken, and had fallen in puddles so many times that the ringtone and voices of anyone calling sounded like they were under water themselves, thanks to the remaining water that was still inside the actual cell.

Kenny simply made do with it, and quickly pulled out his cellphone to see who might be calling, always hoping it was a long-distance call from the seventh layer of Hell (which, strangely enough, always displayed as from Alabama). Bebe Stevens' cell number showed on the cracked display screen. With a sigh, Kenny answered.

"Hey Bebe,"

"Hey Ken! Look hun, I know it's not friday, but I was wondering, if you were free today, maybe..."

Kenny perked up a bit. More sex. "Sure, I've got nothing to do."

"Great! My parents are going to be out of the house until five, think you can get over here before then?"

"Fuck yeah, it's only like, nine. I'll be there in an hour tops."

"See you soon."

Kenny shut off his cellphone. Oh, he'd love to run off to Bebe's that second and forget about all his troubles, but he had a family to feed. The blonde stuck around, preparing waffles for both Katie and Kevin. Kenny divided the one for himself in two: Katie and Kevin could share it, so long as he was going to Bebe's he was sure to be able to swipe a bit of her food.

"Gotta run you guys," Kenny announced as his siblings sat down to eat their waffles, "Don't talk too loud and wake Mom or Dad."

"We wont," Kevin's muffled voice reassured as his spoke with a mouth packed full of much waffle. Kenny smiled, quickly throwing on his parka and patting Katie on her head before taking off. Once again, he took that long and slightly shameful walk to Bebe's. The walk always reminded him of what a slut he truly was: If he was being paid for it, it would have made him feel a bit better.

Technically, Kenny knew he was cheating on his boyfriend. However, Kenny also knew that Damien could be watching him from Hell and from previous experiences, Kenny knew very well that when Damien didn't like what he saw, he would send up long-dead serial killers to show Kenny his dislike. Plus, Kenny was quite sure that his Damien was both menancing and handsome enough to get laid plenty in Hell.

However, it wasn't like that at all for Damien, who at that time was in Hell, doing his favorite of all activities: Watching his little boyfriend go about daily tasks. Damien's father - Satan, of course - had felt he was being too generous once he had walked in on his demon boy and Kenny in a rather intimate position. Soon after Kenny left, Satan stopped letting Damien around the dead humans of his choosing.

Damien's only friends, once again, became the little shadow demons that Satan had spawned to work for him and help make Hell such a Hell. Damien didn't mind them and had quite a few demon friends: Carl from Hell's Ice Cream Shop, Dave from down the street, they were all fun. They just lacked human qualities: No feelings or emotions. You couldn't hurt them, nor could you pleasure them. An insult meant nothing to them, and the demons would have utterly no reaction to any tragic death.

But - to Satan's delight - one of the things Damien couldn't do with a demon, was have sex. Demons were meerly shadows, making such an activity physically impossible. Now, Satan wasn't a cruel father, and he did think Damien was definitely old enough for a relationship, and plenty old enough to have lost his virginity.

This only made things more confusing for Damien. Damien had never been told why Kenny got kicked out: His father had always approved of sex and even had told Damien numerous times before the boy had been seeing Kenny that he should try and find someone to fuck.

Satan would bring only the "finest" men and women for his son to "play" with, but to the dark Lord's dissapointment, it never worked out that way. First, Damien got to play with Jeffery Dahmer. Satan found Jeffery the next day in the crowd of new residents of Hell, it turning out that when Dahmer tried to kill Damien to have sex with his organs, Damien used his powers to kill Dahmer.

Satan tried a variety of others, including Hitler and Steve Irwin. Neither worked for Damien. Satan was left confused, and Damien was left missing Kenny even more. That was exactly why every day, Satan could find Damien looking over South Park from his bedroom, watching Kenny's antics.

Damien saw them all. Even if he couldn't be there every second of the day, Damien was there to see when Kenny was with Bebe, when Kenny was experimenting with Kyle and Stan, and even when Kenny would sell his body for money. None of it ever angered Damien and only made his love grow. For one, watching Kenny hot and horny was always a great way to end a day for Damien - it was better than any porn the demon boy could find - and for another, Kenny was never in an actual relationship. Damien knew Kenny had no love for any of the casual fucks.

Damien made sure to watch every night when Kenny went to bed. Sometimes, he saw Kenny jacking off to a picture of the two of them that had been taken during a previous visit of Damien's to Earth, not long after they had started their relationship. Other nights, he would see Kenny go to bed with one of his old t-shirts.

There was times when he would see Ken admiring the tattoo he had gotten, which was when Damien was more than certain Kenny was thinking of him, and then there was the times - they happened once every week or two - when Kenny would cry. Kevin would turn his head and act like he couldn't hear the pitiful whines, but everyone knew.

As Damien sat on his bed, quite turned on as he watched Bebe Stevens' bed banging against the bedroom wall thanks to an always eager Kenny McCormick, he could only think of when they'd be back together: In less than a week, Satan had planned to send Damien down to any high school of the boy's choosing. Damien had only a year left of schooling to be done, and the prince of Darkness finally decided it would be best that Damien got a better idea of what living humans were like and spend said year on Earth.

Of course, Damien had to choose South Park High School, and with such a powerful father, he made sure that every single class he had was with Kenny. He even took home economics, just to be with his silly little blonde boyfriend who had opted to take said course rather than Auto, Wood or even Art shop.

Best of all, Kenny had no idea what was going to come, and Damien was eager to surprise the boy.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
